bunniculatvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnicula
Bunnicula is the main protagonist of TV series of the same name. History Bunnicula was once the pet of Dracula. Eventually, he was locked away in a chest for centuries without any food. Eventually, he met Jean Lafitte after he was freed from the chest. The two worked together to defeat the British by using a special locket that showed the future, where they got a glimpse of Bunnicula's future. Eventually, Bunnicula was owned by Count Orlock, another vampire who took him in as his pet and Orlock wanted to use him to take over the world. At some point, he was rescued by Marie Monroe and locked away in a coffin in the Orlock Apartments with a special key hidden in the basement. Centuries later, he was freed from his prison by Marie’s great niece, Mina Monroe. The two fell madly in love and became best friends. However, Mina was unaware of Bunnicula's vampire powers and thought he was a regular bunny. A short time later, Bunnicula met his new brothers, Harold and Chester, who found out about his vampire heritage. While Harold embraced Bunnicula's abilities, Chester saw it as a threat. Since then, the three have had supernatural adventures and have vowed to keep Bunnicula's powers a secret, so they wouldn't lose him. Appearance Bunnicula is a cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. He has a black back that consists of a pattern extending from part of his forehead all the way to his tail. The white part of Bunnicula's body appears in a transparent color, from his face to his feet. Bunnicula also possesses large, red eyes. Additionally, Bunnicula has small fangs since he is a vampire rabbit. Personality Bunnicula is very mischievous and enjoys playing tricks to scare his friends (especially Chester). He speaks in a language that only Harold and his fellow monsters can understand. He cares for his friends, especially Mina, and will go to great lengths to keep them safe when they are in danger. Relationships Mina Monroe Mina is Bunnicula's best friend. Ever since Mina rescued Bunnicula, the two have been deeply in love with one another. Mina usually expresses her love for Bunnicula by cuddling him, nuzzling his nose, or kissing his furry, white lips. When Mina is in danger, Bunnicula will go to great lengths to protect her from getting hurt or killed. Despite their loving relationship, Bunnicula knows better then to tell Mina of his vampire heiritage. It is shown that at some point, Mina will find out when she grows up. Chester Bunnicula loves playing tricks on his brother, Chester. Chester is jealous of Bunnicula because seemingly stole Mina's love and affection from him, but eventually, he grew to care for him. The two may have a rocky relationship, but they are still brothers and would still protect each other. Chester believes that Bunnicula is dangerous. Harold Bunnicula gets along with Harold the best out of all of the pets. Harold usually goes along with Bunnicula's wacky antics, because they always lead to something exciting. Harold seems to be the only non-supernatural animal who can understand Bunnicula and usually has to translate for him. Episodes Featured All of the episodes. Powers and Abilities General Powers Vegetable Powers *Sugar Beet - He gains super speed and hyperactivity. *Squash - His right foot temporarily becomes very large. *Onion - He cries endlessly and sheds tears in water squall-level. *Garlic - He temporarily sheds all his fur, making him a skeleton, and when he tries to suck a fruit or vegetable dry, he doesn't gain any powers, and the food's color doesn't pale. *Chili Pepper - He temporarily gets fire breath. *Eggplant - His body becomes a purple egg which grows, and when hatched, he becomes a monstrous three-eyed purple creature. *Carrots - They give him better vision hinted when his eyes become an orange color. *Baby carrots - temporarily shrinks him. *Broccoli - temporarily increases his muscle mass. (As seen in Scaraoke.) *Mixed Vegetable Juice - Causes him to take a random form in a fast pace and causes him to do unusual things, but afterward, he gets tired. But if he drinks too much juice, he grows to a size of a dinosaur. *Rutabaga - Temporary telekinesis. *Turnip - Can turn any house upside down. *Wasabi - Spontaneous combustion. *Leek - Temporary spider legs. *Rotten Yam - Turns him invisible and inaudible. *Mandrake Root - Makes him grow taller and become humanoid. *Mushroom - Makes his ears bigger and enhances his hearing as well. *Cactus - Turns his body parts to cactus, turning his ears into a pinwheel and also the ability to cut through dimensions. *Spinach - Gives him increased upper body strength. *Horseradish - Turns him into a horse. *Rubber plant - Makes his body elastic. *Amber-Preserved Prehistoric Plants - Turns Bunnicula into various sorts of dinosaurs and go on a rampage. *Amber-Preserved Carrot - Makes him into a Procompsognathus. *Cocoa Bean - Turns his body into chocolate and gain near immunity to sunlight, to return to normal, Bunnicula has to drain a vanilla plant. *Cat-nip - Turns him into a cat. *Iceberg Lettuce - Turns Bunnicula into a Snowman. *Cabbage - Gives him powerful burps. *Seaweed - Turns him into a Godzilla. *Emoji Carrot - Turns Bunnicula into an Emoji. *Black Bean paste - Allows Bunnicula to walk around during the day. But it only lasts for 2 to 3 hours before the effects wear off. They can be washed off. *Black Beans - Farting *Dandelion - Turns Bunnicula into a Dandelion. *Fruit Fly - Turns Bunnicula into a Fly. *Mango - Makes Bunnicula Telekinetic. *Blueberry - Makes Bunnicula depressed and gives his body a blue color. *Burnt vegetable - Turns Bunnicula into metal and has all of the benefits of metal, such as enhanced durability and also becomes magnetic. He can also rust in this form. Gallery Trivia *His fear is Plant. *In the books, Bunnicula was just assumed to be a vampire because he drained vegetables of their juice and his vampire-like traits. *Sometime in the future, Mina will find out about Bunnicula's vampire bloodline. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Males